


Grind

by HereticDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Explicit Consent, F/M, Good and Evil, Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, Obsessive Behavior, Sex to turn him good that turns into love, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereticDawn/pseuds/HereticDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***THIS HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN EDITED. NOT A LOT HAS BEEN CHANGED, SO YOU DO NOT NEED TO REREAD THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS (Where the editing took place) TO UNDERSTAND*** </p><p>Vie is a rebel spy who embarks on a dangerous mission. She succeeds in her mission, but gets caught before she can escape. She is taken prisoner, and catches Kylo Ren's personal interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Short story with a collection of related one-shots tagged onto the end if this goes well. Please review and tell me how this is going. This is my first fanfiction in years. Excuse my terrible attempts at smut.

She had forewarning, if nothing else.  
  
Poe told her what had happened to him. Each torturer’s technique.  
  
“The regular stormtroopers just beat you. You can handle that, you’ve had worse. Then there’s the Interrogator. He’ll cut you, burn you, electrocute you… It’s not fun, but again, you’ve been through it all. Kylo Ren is the one to be worried about, Vie. He strips through your defences like it’s nothing. He’ll break down every wall in your head and torture you with your own thoughts just for fun. I know you’re strong. You’re force sensitive. Even if it’s just a little bit, you need to practice building up those walls.”  
  
So she had. She spent hours meditating, clearing her mind. On the recommendation of the General, she took a truth serum that the rebellion scientists had developed, yet to be properly used, if it ever were to be. It burned like fire in her veins, and had her babbling on the floor of her room while Poe quizzed her on the rebellion. It took two three hour long sessions for her to be able to resist, but even that was simply by repeating ‘no’ over and over again until she finally spilled.  
  
Within five, she was able to actively force herself to not answer Poe’s questions, and instead change the topic to herself. She spilled story after story of her childhood, of growing up the child of simple people on a simple planet, with no connection to the First Order or the Rebellion. She told Poe of her jobs as an engineer for droids on her planet, of fixing cruisers and fighters for pilots, and of learning to subvert security systems in order to simply get her job done. Accidental learning which had made her an asset to the Rebellion in situations not made for a droid.  
  
Within ten sessions, she was able to resist well enough that she was deemed ready. She had sat through a longer four hour session with two doses instead of one, and not said a single word. Poe worried if it would be enough, but the General needed her to go on this mission immediately. Information on the First Order’s plans was not something they could wait for. She would have to be ready.  
  
So now, sat in a cell with chains so heavy they made her wrists burn and bleed, Vie meditated again. She had nearly escaped, but if nothing else, she knew her transmission had been received. Poe Dameron waited on a planet nearby, and the moment the transmission was received, he had left.  
  
Vie committed to this life long ago. She was ready to die for the rebellion, no matter what. As long as her mission was completed, she was happy.  
  
She did not have to wait long. The stormtroopers came first, as expected. Two days of hourly beatings that made her entire body ache. Two days of gritting her teeth to hold in screams so that she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. Two days before they lost their patience.  
  
Vie let herself cry when they were gone, let the curses slip from her lips, let herself scream to the heavens that this was not fair. Several times, she’d contemplated saying something small, just to have the pain stop for a moment, but ultimately she held back.  
  
On the third day, the Interrogator came. He laid out his tools meticulously, as if trying to make her give in at the mere sight of it all. Vie laid her head back and thought of home. She thought of the cool breeze blowing through her hair, the grass under her feet, and the rocky beaches of the ocean. The blood running down her arms was hot like the rain one night when she had escaped her duties with a boy named Yu. They ran hand in hand through the rain, cheering and laughing and falling together under the dark sky.  
  
The crack of the shock baton firing up reminded her of the thunder and lightning that drove them home, muddy and disheveled; Yu missing his socks and Vie missing her bra. The interrogator’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, informing her that she would break. She smiled at him, and he punched her in the mouth, splitting her lip. Clearly the man had been given instructions to keep her intact and alive, because he didn’t put the shock baton anywhere near her heart. Instead, he focused on her extremities. Each shock had her biting down on the heavy bit he had placed in her mouth to keep her from biting her tongue.  
  
The shock baton was the worst. She couldn’t hold back from struggling against her bonds, couldn’t hold back her anger and her frustration. She held in her screams because that, above all, was what they wanted. They wanted her to tell them everything about the Resistance, sure, but these men? These men who were torturing her, who had the capacity for it? These men were doing it for her screams.  
  
The first night, she screamed bloody murder, no words, just an exhalation of her frustration and pent up anger. She squirmed, her wrists knocking against the metal and ripping open her skin, just to feel something caused by her, not by someone else hurting her. She owned that pain, no one else.  
  
The second night, she begged for him to be done, for all of this to be done. She twisted in her bonds, knocking her elbows against the hard metal and crying out of frustration when all she had achieved was a new pain to dwell on.  
  
The Interrogator was also given two days, she found, as on her fifth day, he did not come back. In fact, no one came except for a medical droid for her most serious injuries. She was not administered pain killers, however. It didn’t surprise her. Long standing pain could make even toughened rebels break. It was making her break. She’d nearly head butted the droid when it told her she couldn’t have even the smallest dose.  
  
On the sixth day, a stormtrooper entered the room and pulled her down from the interrogation table. She was chained to the wall with her arms above her, and her legs spread about shoulder-width apart. It was an uncomfortable position, but a relief from the hard metal of the interrogation table. It helped that she was also fed, even if it was by hand. Degrading as it was, Vie knew she needed the sustenance to sustain her through this torture. The stormtrooper seemed impressed with her cooperation, if his pause when she actually opened her mouth without being pressed to was any guess.  
  
When he was gone, she nearly threw up the meagre contents of her stomach, but held it in for the sake of the little nutrients the meal had offered. She needed to get better, as hard as that was. She needed to be stronger than she was, than she thought she could be. Vie needed to be inhuman to get through this, unfortunately. Problem being that, rebel spy or not, she was still only human, and she was not going to get through this without a few new battle scars, both mental and physical.  
  
On the seventh day, Vie awoke to the sounds of chaos. More than once, she heard the name of the dreaded General Hux, and Kylo Ren from the stormtroopers moving through the halls. She adjusted herself as best as she could, leaning her head back against the cool metal and clearing her head. She felt anger coming towards her. That was as best as she could describe it. She had always felt things about people. Their emotions, occasionally more complex arrays of emotions. That was the most her connection to the Force gave her.  
  
In this case, it was terrifying.  
  
Vie breathed deeply through her nose, closing her eyes and bracing herself. She felt the tickle of him investigating her mind before he even opened the door, but it was clearly just cursory and she gave no quarters. After what felt like hours, but really amounted to maybe only a minute, the door slid open with a soft ‘shhk’ that had begun to grate on her nerves. She shifted her weight a little, and the chains holding her rattled against the metal walls of her cell.  
  
“You have been here for seven days, and the most Hux’s men have been able to get out of you is your name. Vie. Life.” The metallic sound of his voice came from across the room. She didn’t respond, or open her eyes. She focused on the rhythmic beating of her heart instead.  
  
“Look at me.” He growled, his voice harsh with repressed anger. Vie opened her eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the light. When they finally focused, she caught sight of the man everyone was so afraid of.  
  
“Kylo Ren.” Vie hummed, taking in the sight of him, and how ridiculously tall he was. She was tall for a woman, but had nothing on him even at her height of 5’10. He was thin at the waist, but broad shouldered, and clearly strong physically as well as with the Force.  
  
“Vie. What did you recover from our systems? We tracked the transmission, but the ship you sent it to is now gone. It seems you’ve finally smartened up in the Resistance.”  
  
“Well, we couldn’t always rely on dumb luck to beat you bastards.” Vie retorted, offering him a wry smile. The Force push she received in response made her head crack against the metal behind her, and the chains around her wrists rattle loudly. Blood dripped from under her hair and ran down the back of her neck, staining the tatters of her shirt.  
  
“And here I heard you were the gentle one. Maybe it’s just women, though. Can’t get your rocks off, so you beat them instead?” Vie pressed, feeling his rage crackle inside of him, ready to explode. And then it fizzled out, and she had to hold back a frown. She watched as Kylo Ren lifted his hands, slowly removing his helmet. Dark curls fell free around pale skin, and Vie finally let that frown out.  
  
He looked far too young to have the track record he had. He looked sad, and alone. He didn’t look like a man who murdered for fun.  
  
“I’m not.” Kylo Ren replied, and Vie cursed, closing off her mind, satisfied when he made a soft huffing sound. “You prepared for me, Vie. Do you think it will be enough?”  
  
“I won’t know until you try.” Vie replied simply, and Kylo Ren acknowledged her with a smirk, amused. He reached out and Vie felt the Force curling around her, pressing into her mind. He was so strong, stronger than she’d even imagined, and she knew this was not a war she was about to win. So instead, she began to throw up images before him, memories to sort through while she built up her walls.  
  
He growled, low and dark, and more like a frustrated youth than a dark lord.  
  
Falling out of a tree when she was ten, her first kiss, learning to dance, swimming in the ocean and letting the current pull her under just to feel alive. Over and over, she pushed up these memories, feeling like her brain was in a vice. She began to run out of pre-prepared choices, and instead turned to throwing up everything she thought of.  
  
Her first time flying, learning to fight, repairing droids in secret, getting beaten up by a bully in town, taking out her anger on him a month later when she’d learned to throw a proper punch. How good it felt to feel the bones in his nose crunching under her knuckles. Crying afterwards because she thought that made her evil. Learning about the Force and her minimal connection to it, learning how to reach out and feel people, learning to use her talent for manipulation.  
  
Her first boyfriend came next. The way he said her name, the way he kissed her, him playing with her hair, biting her ear, nipping at her throat. Learning about her body in order to be prepared for how she felt about him. Laying in bed under piles of covers and touching herself, and the guilt that came with it. Finding him kissing Paola Tun in their special spot in the forest.  
  
Vie whimpered as the pain got worse, as memories continued to come, now without her will. Tom Well, the mechanic who taught her how to fix fighters came next. Their first kiss, covered in grease and dirt, in the back of a broken fighter. The way he made her body come alight with every touch, the way he sucked in a heavy breath when he first saw her breasts, the way he worshiped her body with kisses. The way he sank between her thighs and kissed her where she’d only ever touched herself. The way he focused on her, brought her pleasure, and got her ready before he ever thought of himself.  
  
The day he got hired onto a ship that needed a new mechanic. The days afterwards where she cried. The day an entire month later where she decided she would be okay, and suddenly she was.  
  
Kylo Ren growled lower now, and Vie found her memories coming faster. Sleeping with a rebel pilot when he visited her shop. The days he told her about what the Rebellion stood for, the passion in his face. The day she told her parents she wanted to join the Rebellion, not for the pilot, but because she wanted to do what was right. The day she met Poe Dameron. The day she got to work on his X-Wing. The day she took what she wanted for once, and climbed into his lap in the pilot seat. The way she rode him, strong thighs balancing her, moving at her own pace while Poe simply stared up at her in awe. The power she felt while fucking him, knowing he was getting his pleasure because of her.  
  
That was two years ago, and now they were simply friends. It wasn’t easy to have relationships in the Resistance, even if they were in it with you. Since then, she hadn’t been with anyone properly. She was too busy for anything, too busy working on fixing ships or breaking into First Order bases.  
  
Vie sighed with relief when Kylo Ren finally let go, easing out of her mind in a way she never imagined. She knew how quickly you could break someone like that, and he clearly had no intentions of breaking her. Yet.  
  
“Well, that wasn’t nearly as bad as it was made out to be.” Vie said after a long stretch of silence, aside from her catching her breath, and Kylo Ren’s ragged breathing. It was a lie, of course, but bold words were Vie’s weapon of choice.  
  
“If I wanted to, I could take the information I need from you. You may be strong willed, but you will break.” He replied, moving closer to her and cupping her chin, turning her head from side to side so he could see the damage inflicted on her.  
  
“Hux’s men are so indelicate. They knew you wouldn’t break with pain on day one, and yet they went back for more. You withheld from them. You didn’t scream. **_I_ ** could make you scream.”  
  
Vie sucked in a breath, then steeled herself, “Round 2? Okay. I’m ready, tall, dark, and evil.”  
  
But it never came. Instead of the pain she expected, or the overwhelming sick feeling of having her mind invaded, she felt a gloved hand cup her cheek. Vie froze, slowly opening her eyes again, only to find Kylo Ren staring at her. She swallowed thickly as he moved his free hand, and the heavy chains behind her hands and feet fell away. She collapsed into his arms, embarrassingly enough, but he caught her and lifted her as if she weighed nothing.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“You don’t belong with the Resistance.” Kylo Ren replied simply, running his gloved fingers across her forehead, putting her to sleep with the Force.


	2. Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes.

She woke up hours later in a dark room, in the comfiest bed she had ever felt. She was wrapped in a black silk sheets, the softest she had ever felt, and she took a moment to marvel at them. Almost immediately, Vie knew where she was. It was a terrifying thought, but she could feel that he wasn’t here, so she took the moment to process. This was the first time in a long time that she was left alone without being chained to a wall or a table.   
  
Being free to move, even just around a room, felt like heaven. She stood as soon as she had the opportunity, groaned as her legs gave out on her and she dropped to her knees.   
  
“Shit!” she cursed, gripping the edge of the bed and tugging at the sheets in an attempt at getting up. She fell again, eventually, she got her legs under her and managed to move up onto the bed. Every inch of her ached like she’d been hit by a train. She felt sick to her stomach, both because of the physical pain, but also because having her mind invaded like that… having to show someone such intimate things? That wasn’t easy. It wasn’t easy telling Poe all of that, and she was closer to him than kin.   
Kylo Ren was a stranger. And he was coming for her.  
  
Dread came first, then the logical side of her took over. The side that made her able to even do her job as a spy for the resistance.  
  
The thing that immediately came to mind was that this was an opportunity. General Organa had imparted on them all who Kylo Ren really was. Her son, Ben Solo. She was convinced that there was still good in him, somewhere. She was convinced that he could come back to the light. Maybe he could. If nothing else, it was a place to start. It was something.  
  
When Vie first came to the Resistance, General Organa had personally thanked her for making the decision. It was difficult for people who had no connection to the Rebellion through family or personal tragedy to make such a sacrifice. Her parents had passed only recently, long after she joined the Rebellion, from old age and sickness. Vie had made the choice to join for a rare reason. Vie chose to join the Resistance because it was the right thing to do.  
  
She had seen the light in Kylo Ren, even if it was only a brief glimpse, and she knew above all what she had to do. She had no way to get back to the Resistance, but she did have a way to help them. To make her life mean something.  
  
Slowly, Vie slid from the bed as carefully as she could, looking at herself in the large mirror across from where she’d lain. Her injuries were healing quickly thanks to the medication she could only assume she had been administered. She was changed, dressed in sturdy black pants that were a bit too long, and a simple black tunic. Vie had a feeling they belonged to Kylo Ren, though something in her doubted that he had been the one to change her. Her theory was confirmed when an older woman entered the room.   
  
“Oh, you’re awake. Master Kylo Ren will be back soon. I hope the clothes fit; he didn’t provide me with anything for you. I’ve brought you something to eat, and a bit of medicine to keep those wounds healing. Take it quick and proper.” The woman insisted, placing a large metal tray on the bed laden with food.  
  
Vie sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, eating a couple slices of fruit before finally looking up at the woman, “Thank you. My name is Vie, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“You’re very polite. Good, Master Kylo Ren likes respect. He won’t be long now; I’ll be leaving. Don’t do anything stupid.” The woman insisted, leaving before Vie could even think to ask her name. After a moment of pondering, Vie went back to eating, then took a sip of the clear, cool water she’d been given. Letting out a soft, pleased sigh, she relaxed just a little and hoped that the fact that she was now being given proper food instead of prisoner rations meant good things instead of bad.   
  
She felt him not long after, and slowed her eating a little bit, thinking quickly but blocking her mind as well as she could. Kylo Ren opened the door, and Vie took another bite of a sweet, juicy fruit she’d never tasted before. She licked her fingers clean, then finally raised her gaze to the man.   
  
“Vie.” He greeted softly, his voice just a bit gruff. She frowned, but hid it quickly, turning to face him.  
  
“Kylo Ren. I see I’m to be your little pet, am I?” Vie asked softly, getting straight to the point. She could see in the way his shoulders stiffened that he hadn’t expected to be called out in such a frank manner.  
  
“You do not belong with the Resistance.” Kylo Ren repeated his words from earlier, stiffly.   
  
“I belong to you.” Vie finished for him, raising her brows. He didn’t respond, so she continued, “Take off your mask, then. I won’t talk to you with it on any longer.”  
  
“Don’t presume to make demands of me, Vie.” Kylo Ren replied sharply, stepping towards her.  
  
“Please?” She offered, just sincere enough behind the sarcasm for him to maybe not hit her in response.  
  
He didn’t, seeming to understand that she was behaving for some reason, enough that he could deal with her wit for now. He removed his helmet again, placing it on the table and turning to her. He stepped closer, reaching out and cupping her chin, “You shouldn’t make requests without knowing how you will pay for them.”  
  
Vie eyed him carefully, “Then tell me, Kylo Ren. Was I right? You can’t get a willing girl in your bed?”  
  
His grip tightened, then released, “You will consent before I touch you intimately, Vie. You **will** consent.”  
  
Vie breathed in sharply through her teeth, the mere idea that he wanted consent making her chest a bit tight. That was new. It seemed that they both still had things to learn about each other.  
  
“So, how will I pay for my requests, then?” Vie asked after a weighty pause.  
  
“Tell me something.” Kylo Ren commanded, then saw her about to protest and raised a gloved hand, “Not about the Rebellion. About you.”  
  
“About me?” Vie repeated, then swallowed slowly and nodded. He sat across the room from her at what seemed to be his desk. These were his personal chambers then. When he simply stared at her, she nodded slowly, thinking for a moment before looking up at him.  
  
“I was born in a shipping lane of a city that received a lot of business from around the galaxy. I’ve heard many stories about different worlds, and tried many things. This fruit, though, is new to me. I like it.” Vie hummed, taking another slice of the pink fruit and biting into it. The juice dripped down her chin, and she licked quickly to catch it, but missed. She looked up in time to see Ren watching the drop bead on her collar bone.   
  
“I will have more sent for your evening meal.” Ren replied after a moment, looking up at her, “If you have other preferences, you can tell the servant woman. She will arrange it.”  
  
“Books.” Vie blurted out, then closed her mouth audibly. Kylo Ren didn’t seem angry, however. He watched her for a moment, amused, before standing and opening a panel near the bed. Inside was a storage compartment filled with books.  
  
“You can read any of them. There is music as well, on the pad by the door. You will spend much of your time in here, so make yourself comfortable.” Kylo Ren hummed, running his fingers over the spines of the books for a moment before selecting one and handing it to her.  
  
Vie took it, not questioning it. If he wanted her to read his favourite books, she would. Perhaps it would give her some further insight into him.  
  
“What about clothing?” Vie asked softly, finally standing up, “I’m not quite as tall as you, Ren.” she hummed.  
  
Kylo Ren paused at the nickname, then gripped the sleeve of the shirt she wore. “I will have clothes brought for you. More befitting of you.” he murmured.  
  
“Thank you.” Vie responded, moving her hand to cover his. She felt him flinch, but held on to stop him from pulling away. When he relented, she carefully removed his glove, dropping it to the bed and touching his pale bare hand. He was freezing to the touch, and she frowned, cupping his hand in hers, “You’re cold.”  
  
“I’m not cold.” Kylo Ren replied, but allowed her her whims, watching her, “Why are you behaving? I am not stupid. You did not break overnight.”  
  
“No, but there is no use fighting this. I won’t get home no matter what I do. There is no chance of me stealing a TIE fighter, or any other transport. No one will send a rescue mission for me. At this point, if I want to continue living, I have to be what you want, correct?” Vie asked, looking up at him and letting him see that she was being honest. Logical. He liked it.  
  
“I won’t hurt you.” He informed her softly, “Not if you behave. And eventually, you will give me the information I require. You will consent, and you will be mine.”  
  
Vie mused to herself that it was almost as if he were trying to convince himself. Perhaps she would consent, and perhaps she would be his, but he would never get the information he wanted out of her. Not willingly, at least.  
  
Kylo Ren took off his other glove with his teeth, dropping it on the bed as well. “You’re intelligent. Logical. Controlled.” he murmured, reaching up to touch her hair with his free hand, “I want to see you unravel.”   
  
Vie felt his words in her stomach, the heat pooling in her. She couldn’t deny it; he was handsome, and his determination to have her was sexy. He was evil, but not entirely. He had limits, it seemed. She lifted her gaze to his, staring into his dark eyes like they would give her the answer to what was the right thing to do. After a long moment, she looked down at his hands.  
  
“I consent,” She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. His hand fell to her hip and gripped, and she felt the ripple of lust that shot through him, “I consent to you touching me. That is it, for now.” she elaborated, but his grip didn’t ease. Instead, he smirked.  
  
He pulled his hand free of hers and placed it just under her shirt on her side, so he could feel the curve of her waist. Vie sighed softly, leaning into his grip, then slowly moving away, just as a loud beep came from the door, and the intercom activated.   
  
“General Hux is requesting your presence in Control Room A, sir.”  
  
Ren growled lowly, and Vie felt it in her core. He stepped closer to her again, his front to her back, and placed his hands on her hips.   
  
“I will be away for a while. Amuse yourself as you will. There is a tub and a shower in the bathroom, if you wish. If you need anything, call a servant through the intercom. Be good.” Ren hummed in her ear, so close she felt a bit of need in her belly. She had always had sensitive ears.   
  
He let go of her slowly, reluctantly. He put on his helmet, and then his gloves, and then he was gone.   
  
Vie took her time to search the room while he was gone. Most everything was locked that he didn’t want her to get into, so she took the book he’d given her and took a long, almost too-hot bath. She was pink when she got out, and she took her time looking through his clothes before getting dressed. She chose a shirt that seemed even too long for him and a pair of his boxers, then crawled into his bed again to continue reading.   
  
Every inch of her itched to escape, or at least contact the Resistance, but it was too dangerous. She could not be selfish, as much as she wanted to be. She was one woman, and she would not endanger the Resistance because a man wanted to own her, even if he was from the very group they were rebelling against. She would play her part in this game, and perhaps, if she was good enough, she could manage to get Kylo Ren wrapped around her finger.  
  
It didn’t take her very long to fall asleep, the book resting beside her. She woke to gentle touches to her hair, and a heat beside her. Vie turned over a little and blinked at the sight of Kylo Ren, unmasked and disrobed, wearing only a pair of black pants. He hushed her when she opened her mouth to speak, so Vie simply relaxed and leaned into his touches. They grew more confident when she relaxed, moving from her hair to her neck, and then her collarbone.   
  
She could feel a small, lingering need for approval in him. He gained confidence when she approved of his actions, and he had hesitated in his touches when she awoke. Vie smiled at the thought, gently placing the book aside and sitting up, causing his hand to skim down her body.  
  
His eyes were full of heat as he looked at her, weighted like this was the a crucial moment. So Vie took it upon herself to give him that approval he was looking for. She moved onto her knees, and fluidly moved into his lap, causing him to tense and drop his hands to her waist.   
  
“It’s okay. I told you you can touch me.” Vie reminded him softly, “But that goes both ways. I want to touch you.”

  
His pupils seemed to take over at her words, blown wide with desire. He moved his hands slowly under the shirt she wore, touching her stomach and making her suck in because his hands were so cold. Vie, on the other hand, started with his face. She circled his ears with her fingertips, then traced his cheekbones, marveling at how defined they were. He was beautiful, in a wild way.  
  
Vie took a soft breath, running her thumb over his lips, then traced his strong, angular jawline. His hands were like vices on her hips, holding her so tightly she was sure she would have bruises. He was tense, but not in a bad way. Almost like he’d never been touched before. For a moment, she contemplated the likelihood that Kylo Ren was a virgin. It didn’t change much. She would be gentle with him regardless, and nurture that gentleness in him as well.   
  
His hips shifted under hers, and she felt his excitement, and from the way his teeth gritted, he knew she had. Vie slowly pressed her lips to his jaw, kissing a trail to his mouth, where she paused to admire him for a moment. It surprised her when he took control of the situation, drawing her in and pressing a firm kiss to her lips. She sank into it easily, running her fingers back through his hair and giving him a gentle tug. When his lips parted, she dove in, taking control again.   
  
When she finally leaned away from him, his lips were kiss-swollen and pink, and his eyes just as wide as before. She smiled as she took in the sight of him, mighty Kylo Ren staring up at her like a love-drunk boy. He leaned in to steal a kiss from her, and she pressed her fingers to his lips, stopping him. Vie felt the anger boil inside of him at being denied, and remembered that despite his appearance in the moment, he was not one to be teased or trifled with.  
  
To make up for her transgressions, she rolled her hips gently into his, and felt his hips give an uncontrolled buck in response. His lips were parted just slightly, and he was breathing heavily, controlling himself from flipping her over and taking her, consent be damned.  
  
“Ren… it’s your turn.” Vie whispered, slowly pulling her shirt over her head, leaving her bare before his eyes. She was tanned from the sun, with small freckles on her chest and shoulders, and lingering cuts to match her existing scars. Kylo Ren ran his fingers over one of the cuts, frowning, and she could feel the anger swelling in him, so she took his wrist and moved his hand up to her chest.  
  
It took a moment for him to relax, but when he did, he leaned in and pressed kisses along her neck. He took his time exploring her body, running his hands over her sides and up her back, pulling her closer to him. Soon, he began to move, hand gripping her thigh at his hip, flipping her onto her back.   
  
“Do you consent?”  
  
There were those words again. Vie breathed in deeply, staring up into Ren’s eyes, and the slight vulnerability she saw in them, and made her choice.  
  
“Yes.”


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren, cunnilingus king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter because it's pure smut. Working on the next chapter, so hopefully it will be out soon. Sorry for my terrible smut.

Kylo Ren was not predictable, she found.  
  
When she consented, she expected him to push into her immediately, to take her quickly and think only of himself. Instead, once he had removed her underwear, she found herself drowning in kisses to her chest, her breasts, and her stomach. He moved slowly, mapping her out, and finding all of the little spots that made her keen and grip his sheets in her hands.  
  
Ren flicked his tongue over her nipple and watched her arch, then blew on it, laughing softly when she glared at him. She reached for him but he dodged her, smirking, and moved back down her body.   
  
“I’m glad you showed me your sexual history, Vie. It makes it easier for me to know just where to touch you to make you burn.”  
  
Vie laid back on the sheets, watching him nip below her belly button and holding back the urge to beg.   
  
“You brought those memories up, didn’t you?” Vie asked.  
  
“I may have… encouraged them.” Ren admitted, nipping her inner thigh, smiling when she brought up her knees. He chuckled, hooking her legs over his shoulders and kissing just above her cunt. Vie bit back a whimper, but he felt her need anyways, and finally gave in to both himself, and his woman.   
  
He kissed her softly, then slowly began to taste her, full laps of his tongue through her heat. She clenched her legs around his head, but with a simple wave of his hand, he spread her open. Each lap of his tongue grew firmer, gaining skill from experience, and eagerness. Vie cried out above him, arching her back and fisting the sheets in her hands as he laved at her, quite content to spend the rest of his life with his face buried in her cunt.  
  
Ren smiled when giving a gentle press of his tongue to her clit had Vie rocking her hips against his face as best as she could, bucking in his hands while he tried to hold her still. He sucked at her clit next, like every action was a test for her reactions. He let one leg fall from his shoulder, but kept her right leg there to spread her open, slowly pressing one thick finger into her. Vie cried out in response, his name this time, and it had him buzzing like a hive of bees, adding a second finger before she’d even properly adjusted. She didn’t complain, just shuddered below him, and hissed when he spread his fingers while sucking on her clit.  
  
It felt like hours that he lay between her legs, toying with her, learning her as she came apart for him. She came twice before he finally sat up, wiping his chin and licking his fingers clean. Vie shivered, staring up at him as he seemed to make a decision. With deft movement, he removed his trousers and underwear, then moved closer, her legs on either side of him.  
  
“Do you consent?” he asked, pressing every inch of him against her aching cunt, so she could feel what she was about to have inside of her. Vie nodded in response, but Ren did not relent.  
  
“Verbally, Vie. Tell me you consent. Tell me you want me to fuck you.” Ren commanded, rubbing himself in her slick heat.  
  
“Fuck. I consent. I want you to fuck me, Ren.” Vie practically growled, though she simmered down when he pulled her hips up to his, angling himself against her so that he could easily slide into her. It burned despite what felt like hours of preparation, and she whimpered softly as he moved. He was slow, at least, pushing into her inch by inch, and pausing to let her adjust to his thickness.   
  
Ren was shaking above her, hands braced on the bed on either side of her, his eyes closed tightly. Vie smiled at the sight and reached up to touch him, gently cupping his cheek and pulling him down into a kiss. Ren’s kisses were sloppy, caught up in the moment, and when he finally started to move they were broken by his soft pants. Vie cried out into the kiss, and Ren trailed them down her neck instead, leaving small marks higher on her neck before biting down on the skin at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Vie whimpered as Ren bit and sucked a mark into existence, branding her as his.  
  
“Who do you belong to?” Ren growled against her skin, thrusting harder into her, just to listen to the soft gasps she made with every thrust.  
  
“Myself.” Vie replied, sliding her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer.   
  
“Who. Do you. Belong to?” Ren asked again, his hands finding her hips, his thrusts growing erratic and forceful. Vie twisted the sheets in her hands, making soft little noises every time his hips collided with hers. Ren dropped his hand between them, thumb flicking over her clit, making her cry out and shudder beneath him.  
  
“No one.” Vie insisted, gripping his wrist with one hand, trying to stop him from touching her like that, just so she could think for one second. Ren chuckled at her attempts, continuing to bring her towards the edge, each thrust making the bed slam against the wall. He sped up a little, sacrificing depth for speed as he came closer and closer to the edge with her.  
  
All at once, Ren’s thrusts became a tad more brutal, and Vie dug her nails into his back, screaming out into the cold air of his room as she tumbled headfirst over that edge, seeing white. Ren groaned out into her shoulder, spilling into her without a care for what she wanted. He slowly puled out, then curled around her in bed, sliding his arms around her and holding her tightly to him.   
  
Vie panted softly, letting him hold her, her mind going wild as his seed dripped out over her thighs.   
  
Shit.


	4. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for your positivity and kindness. I'm writing this out of a need to get some practice, and to try and do something I love again. This likely won't be some complex story, and I completely understand if that bores you. I hope you all enjoy this, but most of all, I'm enjoying writing again.

Vie awoke to a cold bed, but she smiled when she spotted a note on the pillow. That was quite cute, for a dark lord.  
  
_Vie_  
  
_A servant will be coming with clothes. I have been called away, but I should be back before your evening meal. I will walk you around the base tonight, if you wish. Don’t miss me too much._  
  
Vie snorted at his arrogance, shaking her head and placing the note on the bedside table. She stood, heading into the bathroom and admiring herself in the mirror. She was covered in lingering bruises and cuts, but there were new ones as well. Her hips were bruised in the shape of his hands, and her neck was splotchy with love bites, all the way down to her shoulder. With shaking hands, Vie wet a cloth and slowly began to clean herself, gentle touches on her tender flesh.  
  
She bathed when she was done, sinking low under the water to contemplate the future’s problems. Kylo Ren had spent his seed in her. It was a first, something she’d never experienced before, and she wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. Pregnancy was not something she felt she could afford. Not until she had a stronger hold on him. How could she possibly have his child if he was so intent on being on the dark side?  
  
No, she would have to avoid the situation entirely.  
  
After her bath, Vie got dressed in one of Ren’s robes, belted with a thick metal band that rested on her hips. The servant woman came in without knocking, so she assumed Ren had given her some degree of autonomy.  
  
“What is your name? I didn’t ask yesterday; I apologize.”  
  
“My name is Mara. I’ve brought you some clothing. Master Ren has chosen some of it specifically for you, and the rest I chose based on what you were already wearing when you were brought to us.” Mara replied, rolling a rack of clothing into the room to show her. Some of it was quite practical, which she appreciated. Black pants, capris, simple tunics and underwear. The rest of the rack was impractical at best. First, Mara held out a dress that looked as if it were made of a star. It was a flowing white material at the top, dotted with silver gems, that slowly transitioned into a deep silver. It was floor length and clearly picked for show.  
  
Next came a gown of blood red velvet that had a train which would drag behind her as she walked. Then, a dress made of white silk, with no shoulders, but sleeves that hugged her upper arms. Lastly, a black dress with red on the inside, which showed in the slit up the leg. It was backless, and reminded her of the dresses some of the rich women on her planet wore. She’d always wanted one, impractical as it was. She would have to thank Ren, as she could only imagine he’d pulled the desire from her memories and picked it for that reason.  
  
Mara insisted on doing Vie’s hair, and as she sat and let the woman work, she gathered up the courage for what she was about to ask.  
  
“Mara? You have access to medical supplies, correct?”  
  
“Yes, of course. Are you injured?” Mara asked, pausing her movements and frowning.  
  
“No, no more than I was before. I… I simply require emergency contraceptives.” Vie replied quietly, like if she were too loud, Kylo Ren would hear her.  
  
“Oh.” Mara sighed softly, continuing to work on her hair, “I will see what I can do. I cannot promise anything. And you should know that those with sensitivity to the Force… well, contraceptives do not always work. The Force is life, after all, and life seeks to create life.”  
  
“I understand.” Vie replied softly, “Thank you for the kindness you have shown me, Mara. If there is ever anything I can do for you, you need only ask.”  
  
“Of course, child.”  
  
Vie knew Mara would never ask, and if she did, she wasn’t sure what she could actually do to help. She would try, at least, if the time ever came. Until then, she would simply return her kindness and hope for the best.  
  
The two sat in a comfortable silence as Mara finished with Vie’s hair, taming locks that had never been styled beyond a braid or a ponytail. Once she was finished, Mara strung a necklace of multicoloured gems around her neck, clasping them high around her throat. Vie swallowed thickly around the lump in her throat. So, Kylo Ren wanted a princess, it seemed. She wiped the frown from her face and let Mara help her into the backless dress that reminded her of home, then sat to eat the food Mara brought for her. More of the sweet fruit she had grown to love. Apparently Ren had kept his promise to tell Mara what she liked.  
  
Mara left while she was eating, after putting the rack of clothing off to one wall, stripping the bed, and remaking it with fresh sheets. Vie grimaced, but Mara simply smiled at her, and Vie knew that perhaps Mara had dealt with far worse than bundling up sheets with a bit of cum on them.  
  
The rest of the day passed in a bore. She finished the book Ren had given her, and another from his collection. She’d napped twice, which had never really been in her nature and still surprised her. Vie had attempted to leave Ren’s quarters only to find the door locked from the outside. Not that big of a surprise, really. When Mara came with her midday meal, Vie had begged her to let her out of the room, but Mara insisted she was given strict instructions not to, but that she would pass on the message to Kylo Ren that Vie wished to see him.  
  
By the time Kylo Ren returned, his prisoner was no longer happy to see him. He entered the room, removing his helmet first, then his gloves, all while she glared at him. She even let her mind open up a bit, projecting that anger at him just for extra flare.  
  
It earned her a glare, though that turned to simple staring when he saw what she was wearing. Vie only glared harder, and finally, Ren laughed softly.  
  
“You’re mad at me. And yet you dress like this to tempt me.” Ren murmured.  
  
“I dressed like this because it reminded me of home, as you well know. And I have a reason to be mad at you. I’ve been cooped up in this room all day. Mara has been my only, albeit infrequent, company; reading became boring hours ago!” Vie replied firmly, standing.  
  
Ren beckoned her to him, “Did you miss me?”  
  
“Not everything is about you and your bloody ego, Kylo Ren.” Vie snapped.  
Ren laughed at her, and Vie frowned, stepping towards him and shoving him.  
  
“Stop it. You can’t keep me locked up like this.” Vie insisted.  
  
“I can do with you whatever I want, Vie.” Ren reminded her, placing his hands over the bruises on her hips and pulling her closer. She hit him in response, but when her second hit came, he stopped her fist in the air and kissed her instead. Vie bit him, but he simply moaned against her mouth, deepening it eagerly. Vie struggled in his arms for a moment, before finally settling against him. Ren released his Force hold on her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck the moment she could.  
  
“You’re such a jerk.” she murmured against his lips. Ren smiled, taking the folds of her dress and pulling them up. As soon as Vie realized what he was doing, she slapped at his hands.  
  
“Hey! No, no, you do not get to fuck me. I’m mad at you.” Vie insisted, smoothing down her dress and turning her back on him. Kylo Ren smiled, running the tips of his fingers up her bare back, tracing her spine, chuckling when she shivered and stepped further away.  
  
“I will take you out. Once I show you around, you will be able to go out, with an escort. Only with an escort.” Ren said that last part firmly, like he knew she would try and wiggle her way out of it.  
  
Vie frowned at him over her shoulder, “Scared I’m going to run away?”  
  
“I don’t want you to be harassed. You will be, for your connection to me.” Ren corrected her, stepping closer again and sliding his hands under her dress through the open back, one resting on her stomach and the other trailing up to cup her breast.  
  
“You are mine. And only mine. You may have had others before, but you will have no one after me.” Kylo Ren informed her softly, tweaking her nipple and smiling as she sank back into his arms.  
  
“I thought you were taking me out?” Vie hummed, the hand on her stomach disconcerting her. If it meant what she thought it meant…  
  
“Mmm, I will, but you’re so very tempting.” Ren complained softly, nibbling at her ear.  
  
Vie elbowed him gently in the stomach, “No, no, you are showing me around. I’m sick of this room already.” she insisted, taking his hand and dragging him along behind her. Ren stopped her at the door, putting on his gloves and his helmet, while Vie rolled her eyes.  
  
“People will still be scared of you without it, young or not.” Vie informed him, clasping her hands in front of her politely as he finally led her out of the room. The halls were brightly lit and everything was either metal or shiny plastic. It felt cold, even for space. Ren led her first to the dining hall where the stormtroopers ate, then to the training rooms and gyms that took up entire levels of the star destroyer.  
  
“If you ever feel the need to, you can use these rooms.” Ren informed her, leading her to private training rooms at the far end of the hall. There were simulator rooms, strength training, endurance, and even a room with a small pool which caused a current, so one could swim in a small area.  
  
“I’ll be here every day. This is amazing.” Vie smiled at him, taking and squeezing his gloved hand, but releasing it before anyone could see.  
  
“There are several female stormtroopers who you may be able to ask to train with you, and Captain Phasma uses these rooms multiple times a day. She is stronger than most men, but controls it better than many of them ever could. I will ask if she wants a training partner.” Ren mused, leading her from that level up to show her Control Room A, informing her that most often if he was not in his room, he would be here. When they entered, most of the officers kept their eyes on their stations, and she knew Ren was pleased with their discretion.  
  
“Good, Hux isn’t here.” Kylo Ren said under his breath, then louder, “Only come here if it is important.”  
  
Vie nodded her agreement, then stepped up to the huge windows out into space. Ren stayed a few steps back to watch her, giving her a few moments to take in the view, before finally taking her arm just above her elbow and leading her out, back towards the room where she was to stay, and never leave alone.


	5. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been really sick and writing hasn't been easy. Thanks for all your lovely comments. They really inspire me to continue with this story!

Vie was not big on complaining. It was a waste of energy, and it achieved absolutely nothing. The problem at this moment was that despite insisting she would be fine with a few more days to heal, Kylo Ren had forbidden her from strenuous activity. He claimed it would only be for a little while longer, and that it was for her own good, but she was sure it was just another way of controlling her. Maybe he liked it when she was mad at him?  
  
If that was what he wanted, he had achieved it. Even after getting her tour, when Ren removed his helmet and began to kiss her neck, Vie had simply told him she wasn’t in the mood. And didn’t sex count as strenuous activity?  
  
“I’ll be gentle.” Ren countered.  
  
“Are you capable of being gentle?” Vie asked him, raising her brows. Ren turned a glare on her, and Vie tilted her head.  
  
“I am capable of being gentle. I can control myself.” Ren responded, putting his hand around her neck, then taking her hip and pulling her closer to him. Vie sighed when he kissed her, moving to try and bite his lip again, and letting out a surprised laugh when he bit her lip instead. He pulled away before finally releasing her lip, his hands running up her hips to her waist. Vie sighed softly, leaning up to kiss him properly.  
  
Just as Vie began to sink into the kiss, a loud alert rang through the room. The intercom patched in, and Kylo Ren dropped his mouth to her neck, giving her a new love bite just under her jawline.  
  
“Sir, the General is requesting your presence in Control Room A.”  
  
Ren groaned against her throat, and Vie snorted, “Don’t be a big baby. Go do your job, I’ll be here when you get back. I kind of have to be; I can’t leave.”  
  
Ren didn’t respond to the taunt, which surprised Vie. He simply admired her throat for a moment, then put on his helmet and gloves, leaving her alone in the room. While he was gone, Vie put on a bit of music she didn’t recognize, then walked around the room for what felt like the hundredth time, taking everything in.   
  
The medical droid came again to check her injuries, and gave her a balm to put on her bruises to assist in fading them quicker. It also provided a shot of painkiller and a shot of antibiotics, just in case.   
  
The rest of her day was spent in dreadful boredom. Unexpectedly, Mara did not come with her evening meal. Nearly two hours after her usual dinnertime, Kylo Ren burst into the room and pinned her to the wall with the Force.   
  
“How dare you?” He shouted, ripping his helmet off and throwing it. Vie winced as it hit the wall and clattered to the floor.  
  
“What have I done?” Vie asked, panicked but playing it cool, even as he began to walk towards her. She dropped to the floor, and Ren pulled her up, shoving her onto the bed in a flurry of flowing fabric.   
  
“You are mine, Vie. You belong to me. If you become with child, it will be mine, and you will not deny me that. How dare you ask for contraceptives? Have you taken any?” Ren asked, and when she didn’t immediately answer, he shouted again, “ **Have you taken any**?”  
  
Vie righted herself on the bed, “No, I haven’t taken any. I haven’t received any.”  
  
“Good.” Ren said, flipping her onto her stomach and pulling down the zipper of her dress. He rid her of it quickly, but didn’t rip it, simply tossing it into a ball in the corner of the room. Vie winced when he began to pull down her underwear.  
  
“Do you consent?” Ren growled.  
  
“If I say no, will you fuck me anyways?” Vie asked.  
  
“No, I will not. I will leave you in peace.” Ren replied.  
  
Vie stared at the sheets for a moment before slowly rolling onto her back, “I consent.”  
  
“Say it again. Louder this time.” Ren demanded, helping her remove her bra.  
  
“I consent, Ren. I want you to fuck me.” Vie repeated, louder this time, watching his gloved hands spread her thighs. He stared at her for a long moment, his eyes moving over her body possessively, before he finally freed himself of his pants and thrust into her. Vie cried out softly, her hands twisting in the sheets.  
  
After a long moment of contemplation, Vie stopped Ren, kissing him softly. He allowed it, confused but interested, as Vie began to guide him back onto the bed. She slid into his lap, guiding him back to her, and slowly sank down. Ren tried to hold her hips and guide her, but Vie shook her head, carefully moving his hands to his sides.  
  
“Let me please you.” Vie whispered, and Ren groaned at the words, gripping the sheets to stay still as the woman in his lap began to move. She took a moment to find her pace, her hands resting on his chest to ground her. Ren stared up at her in awe, and Vie once again wondered whether she had been his first, despite his competence.   
  
Vie let her head fall back for a moment as she began to move a little faster, finding his hands and holding them to anchor and support her. He squeezed gently, his eyes moving over her, to the point where they connected, and he watched himself sink into her over and over, felt the pleasure rolling off of her in waves.   
  
He’d been angry earlier and he could barely remember why. He knew why, of course. He was still angry. But logic had long since settled in, and he understood why she had asked for contraception, even if he wouldn’t condone it. She melted the anger in him. He had come in half expecting his rage to explode, for him to do something irrevocable to her. And yet here he was, watching her take every inch of him like she was made for him. Perhaps she was. Perhaps she had been meant for him, to be his and only his.   
  
Ren’s eyes drifted to the love bites littering her neck, and he wondered what she was thinking. Not in the way that he usually did, where he would invade her mind to find out. No, for once he wondered in a contemplative way. He wanted to know, so he imagined all of the things she could be thinking. Perhaps she despised him. Perhaps she wanted to kill him right now. But maybe not. Maybe she wanted him. Maybe she wanted to stay with him. Maybe she loved him.  
  
He liked the idea of that. He liked the idea of his fiery Vie loving him, devoted to him, swollen with his child and waiting for him to come home every night. He liked the idea of Vie loving him with all of her heart, but keeping that fire. It was an odd thing to think, but he liked the idea of her not giving up the secrets of the Resistance. As much as he wanted her to break and give him everything, Ren also thought that if she did, she wouldn’t be Vie anymore.  
  
Above him, Vie let out a soft moan of his name, snapping Ren out of his thoughts. She was shaking, and he released her hands, moving to support her body as she got closer and closer to falling apart for him. He smirked up at her and dropped his hand between them, feeling her spread open around him, then gently pressing her clit. Vie whimpered in response, biting her lip so hard he thought she might split her lip open again.   
  
Neither of them cared. Not when moments later, Vie was crying out his name, clenching up around him as she rode through her orgasm. Not when he joined her mere moments later, her orgasm sparking his, allowing them to experience it together.  
  
Vie fell against him and he caught her carefully, laying her down, then gently pulling away from her. He grabbed a towel and wet it with warm water, then headed over to her, carefully cleaning her up. Vie stared up at him as he did, looking quite shocked. It irritated him that she thought him callous. Had he not been kind to her?   
  
Once again surveying the dark splotches on her neck, he considered that maybe he hadn’t been as kind as he thought.  
  
“You’re staring at me. It’s creepy.” Vie whispered, and Ren blinked before looking into her eyes.  
  
“My apologies.” Ren murmured, finishing cleaning them both up, then tugging on a pair of loose black pants, bringing a shirt for her. Vie slipped it on lazily, not quite willing to move enough to have it on properly.  
  
“I guess I’ll forgive you.” Vie murmured, “You’re kind of creepy anyways. I suppose I’ll have to get used to it.”  
  
Ren blinked again, unsure how to respond. He slipped into the bed and pulled her into his arms, then sighed quietly.  
  
“Am I really such a bother?” Ren asked, nuzzling his nose against her ear.  
  
Vie snorted, “Aside from the kidnapping and torture? No, you’re not that bad.”  
  
“Glad to hear it.” Ren replied, and she sighed, settling against him. They were both quiet for a moment, before Ren finally broke the silence.  
  
“Tell me about… your home planet.”   
  
Vie smiled.


End file.
